<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smiles and Clumsiness by whoknowswhereitends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976147">Smiles and Clumsiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends'>whoknowswhereitends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara loves winter, but has never been ice skating. Lena decides to change that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara clutched her notebook close to her chest, attempting to take in the scene playing out in front of her. Someone had convinced the mayor to set up an ice-skating rink in the center of the city, so people of all ages from all across National City had flocked to it; embracing the winter spirit. As her pen flew across the pages, trying to replicate the way the elderly couple were clutching at each other with broad smiles across their faces and the small children trying to race each other across the ice but falling on their butts with a flurry of laughter coming from their mouths, Kara realised how much she loved this time of year. </p><p>The cold air bit at her nose and made her ears sting, but she couldn’t escape this feeling of wonder that had always embraced her when wintertime came. She had loved this since she first came to Earth as a young girl. </p><p>“What are you doing out here in the cold, space girl?” A sultry voice ran through Kara’s ears and she turned to see none other than Lena Luthor standing there, looking somehow both warm and fashionable in her maroon pea coat and black trousers. Kara was still unsure how one person was able to dress so practically and so beautifully.</p><p>“Just taking in the view, although it did get better once you appeared.” </p><p>A small smile appeared on Lena’s face as she stood next to the blonde, watching as a young couple attempted to step onto the ice; both as uncoordinated as the other. </p><p>“Fancy taking a spin on the ice?” </p><p>Kara’s head snapped towards the other woman, unsure of how to explain that while she may have an array of superpowers she had never been ice-skating and was sure she would be terrible at it considering how clumsy she normally was.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. You know how clumsy I am, and I’d only make a fool of the two of us- “Kara’s ramblings were cut short by Lena taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the rink.</p><p>Lena got the both of them a pair of skates each and upon spotting the training frames designed for children, she nudged Kara and laughed “if it turns out that you are too clumsy for skating there’s your solution.” Kara rolled her eyes at the comment but couldn’t help but notice the butterflies flooding her stomach at the other woman’s laughter.</p><p>Once both women had tied their skates, Lena once again took Kara’s hand in hers and lead her towards the ice just in time to see a girl no older than 10 nail a salchow. Watching the winter Olympics with Alex every year had definitely come in handy. Kara couldn’t help but feel completely out of her depth, even if this was a simple public ice rink it still made her more nervous than any of her previous battles had made her. </p><p>“You know if you really don’t want to go skating, we can go for coffee somewhere else,” Lena offered when she noticed that while Kara had gotten off the seat with her, the blonde was yet to set foot on the ice.<br/>
“No. I can do this.” </p><p>Kara set one confident foot on the ice, but as she felt the slipperiness of the ice and the precariousness of being supported by only one thin blade, she felt immediately off balance. </p><p>Immediately she clutched onto the side of the rink, just before one of her blades slid out from under her. </p><p>“You really haven’t done this before, have you?” Lena stood over the other woman, looking as if she was about to laugh but still offering her hand to Kara. </p><p>Kara could feel the blush rising up over her face as she took Lena’s hand, still feeling as if balancing on just two tiny blades was an impossible task. Once Kara had stood up properly and let go of the wall, she was able to clutch onto Lena’s arm.</p><p>Lena was able to support Kara’s weight bearing down upon her. “You ready to move a bit further away from the wall now?” Kara tried to shake her head, but Lena had already started moving the pair across the ice towards the center of the rink.</p><p>“What’s up? Is the Kryptonian afraid of a little ice?” Lena teased as she felt Kara cling harder onto her and saw her eyes close as they moved further and further away from the edge of the rink.</p><p>Lena shook her head; Kara really did defy the norms of being a ‘superhero’. She supposed that it was one of the reasons why she was always so drawn to Kara, because she was so different to every preconception of what a superhero should be. For so long she had held this negative view of heroes, mostly due to Lex’s influence and his intense hatred of Kara’s cousin, Superman. </p><p>“Okay we skated a little, can we get back to solid ground please?” Kara’s voice came out slightly muffled due to her face still being buried in her coat. Lena chuckled, but steered them over to the edge of the rink.</p><p>“Oh, sweet ground. I missed you,” Kara cheered as she fell onto her knees once she had gotten off the ice.</p><p>Once Kara had completed her mini ground worship session, the two women made their way back to the skate stand and handed their skates back to the bored looking attendant. Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s, not over the way that their hands felt intertwined. </p><p> “I know that ice skating isn’t really your thing Kara, but would you want to get coffee with me as a way for me to make it up to you?” Lena tried not to let her nervousness slip into her voice, she really hoped that Kara would say yes. The two had had some flirtatious moments in the past, but Lena really wanted to ask Kara on a date. A proper date.<br/>
She just hoped that the other woman would say yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation - what happens after their not so successful trip to the ice rink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two women had found a small quiet café where they could sit, and Lena could warm up her icily cold hands around a nice cup of coffee. </p>
<p>“Do you want anything to eat? Kelly told me this place has some pretty good muffins,” Kara asked cheerfully as the pair made their way to a small table towards the back of the café. </p>
<p>Lena couldn’t help but smile at the way Kara’s face always lit up whenever she talked about food of any kind. That girl could eat thousands of calories a day and still she managed to look as good as she does. Lena decided it must be some alien biological thing that humans really lucked out on not receiving. </p>
<p>Kara shrugged when Lena said she didn’t want anything to eat. She was going to get enough food for at least three people anyway so they could share. Or is sharing too much like a date? Is this a date? Kara couldn’t help but feel confused by her relationship with Lena. They had been through so much turmoil recently which should make her not want to even be around the other woman, but all the good times they had made it difficult to not feel attached to her. </p>
<p>Lena found herself presented with what seemed to be a spinach and feta muffin as Kara sat down opposite her. “I know you said that you didn’t want anything but trust me you would regret not at least trying these. Trust me.” Lena tried to make an annoyed face at Kara but seeing that bright smile with her cheeks still bright pink from the cold of the ice rink; Lena couldn’t help but just smile back and try the damn muffin. </p>
<p>She was genuinely surprised at how good the muffin was. “This is one of the best things I have ever put in my mouth,” Lena mumbled with a mouth full of the muffin. </p>
<p>“Do I want to know what the best thing is that you’ve had in your mouth?” Lena felt herself choke on her coffee; she’d never heard something so suggestive come out of the blonde’s mouth. Maybe the Kryptonian wasn’t as innocent as she had made herself seem.</p>
<p>Kara started laughing at Lena’s reaction, knowing that she could surprise the Luthor would make for some interesting conversations in the future.</p>
<p>“Kara, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a little while now,” Lena could feel her throat running dry as she watched Kara for any kind of negative reaction towards her words.</p>
<p>“Would you go out with me tonight?” The words tumbled out of Lena’s mouth before she could process that she’d asked Kara out properly.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll go out with you tonight. I thought you were coming over for the 13 reasons why watch party that Alex is hosting, but if that’s not your vibe then we can go somewhere else,” Lena realised that she hadn’t understood that she was asking her out on a proper date, not just another friend hangout like they would normally do.</p>
<p>“No, Kara. I mean will you go out with me. On a proper date,” Lena felt her muscles tense up as she waited for the rejection. She wasn’t completely sure that Kara liked girls like that, it was all just little signs that she’d thought she’d picked up on throughout the entirety of their friendship.</p>
<p>“Lena, look at me,” Kara’s voice broke through Lena’s negative train of thought that was barreling through her head. Her eyes snapped up to meet Kara’s.</p>
<p>“I would love to go on a proper date with you. I’ve had some kinds of feelings for you ever since I met you and you said you didn’t want friends here in National City. I wasn’t sure until after everything that happened with Lex being back from the dead, I talked to Alex and realised that they weren’t just best friend feelings; they were a lot more.” </p>
<p>Kara’s eyes glistened with tears as a few began to fall down her face. Lena wordlessly wiped them away; neither woman wanting to break eye contact and ruin the moment they were sharing. </p>
<p>“Can we go out for pot stickers?” Kara asked after a few minutes of neither woman speaking. Lena let out a small laugh, even in their most ‘serious’ moments Kara still remained the ray of sunshine in her life that she had been ever since Lena met her.</p>
<p>“We can go out wherever you want. I’m still slightly in awe that you have the same feelings that I do.” Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s once again, embracing the warmth that was spreading from her hand and all of the way through the rest of her body. Yet another thing that Lena appreciated about Kara was that she was always so warm, regardless of how what the temperature was or what she had been doing. </p>
<p>She was like a walking heater and Lena couldn’t help but love it since she always felt the cold; especially in winter.</p>
<p>“I have to tell Alex about this,” Kara laughed before pulling out her phone to text her sister.</p>
<p>Lena looked at the other woman curiously, wondering what kind of bet or other arrangement the two sisters had established. Kara noticed the other woman’s expression and laughed again before explaining, “Alex knew that I had a kind of massive crush on you and I was sure that you weren’t at all interested in me, but she kept saying that you also liked me. Now I get the joy of telling her that she was right so she can rub it in my face for the rest of my life.” </p>
<p>Lena just shook her head at Kara, she had always wished for a family relationship that Kara and Alex had. Even though the two sisters were almost always competing, there was nothing malicious about it; they were the definition of the phrase ‘just for fun’. Lex and Lena had a completely opposite relationship, with competition and underhanded planning being the foundation for their relationship.</p>
<p>“Lena, you okay?” Kara’s voice was soft, and her eyes held so much care and compassion that Lena felt as if she would melt in an instant.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am. Just overthinking as always. Come on space girl, why don’t we tell Alex together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>